


Wounded

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris stumbles upon an unwelcome sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

The throbbing was keeping him awake.

Fenris squinted at the wound, oozing in the moonlight.  It probably wasn’t the blight.  That would surely have affected him more by now.  But it was red and hot, and his rudimentary doctoring had done nothing to heal it.

Sighing, he glanced out at the moon.  The mage was probably still awake.  He could get it fixed for the morning.  Hawke had wanted to leave early.

Grabbing his sword, he made for the mage’s quarters.  The door, when he arrived, was ajar.

“Mage?” he called, and stepped through.  The clinic was empty and dark.  He unsheathed his sword.

Sounds were coming from the back room.  Fenris crept towards it, and peered around the door jamb.

The mage was facing away from him, his robe fallen down around his hips, pauldrons cast aside.  He was pressing someone up against the wall – Fenris’s eyes fell on the discarded daggers nearby.

Hawke.

She was moaning.  Anders’ voice rough and low.  Their movements rhythmic.  He didn’t need to see anymore.  Reeling away, he saw the rack of potions near the door, and grabbed one on his way out. 

Hawke.  The mage. 

He pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
